Chiacchiere senza importanza ad un ballo
by SpezzaIncantesimi
Summary: Un ragazzo ed una ragazza chiacchierano durante un ballo.


**DISCLAIMER: **I personaggi sono di J.K.Rowling, l'autrice della saga di Harry Potter. Io li uso per divertimento personale, senza scopo di lucro.

* * *

**CHIACCHIERE SENZA IMPORTANZA AD UN BALLO **

**LUI**: Cosa è questa novità? Al ballo, ma da sola?

**LEI**: Forse perché non ho trovato nessuno che ci volesse venire con me.

**LUI**: Ma per piacere! I ragazzi pensavano tutti che sarebbero sembrati ridicoli presentandosi al Ballo senza una ragazza. Erano tutti preoccupatissimi: nessuno ci voleva venire da solo…   
Guarda sono strasicuro che più di uno di loro ti avrebbe tranquillamente invitata.  
E, secondo me, se mi mettessi a chiedere in giro, se avessi voglia di sapere davvero come sta la faccenda, sono sicuro che scoprirei che qualcuno, alla fine, ti ha pure invitata.

** LEI**: Forse io volevo un  invito particolare da una persona particolare.

**LUI**: Ah ecco... e LUI non ... ?

** LEI**: No, LUI non!

**LUI**: In questo caso... LUI è stato proprio sciocco.

**LEI**: _Forse_ LUI, molto semplicemente, non era interessato a ballare tutta la notte con me.

**LUI**: Beh, questo non "_forse_", ma "_di sicuro_"!

**LEI**: Oh… ma grazie! Grazie tante per la gentilissima osservazione! Da sola non ci ero arrivata!

**LUI**: Ma allora tu non volevi un mio parere… volevi solo le solite squisite, noiose, buonissime maniere? Me lo potevi anche dire…

**LEI**: Ma guarda che sciocca a non averci pensato… la prossima volta me ne ricorderò… ma sai, il problema,problemino intendiamoci, è che io ho questa strana abitudine di aspettarmi un comportamento civile un po' da tutti.

**LUI**: Allora, se la metti così… LUI era così interessato a ballare con te per tutta la sera che non ce l'ha fatta ad affrontare un tuo possibile rifiuto. Non ha retto.  
LUI probabilmente pensa che non ti merita minimamente. E, ora viene il bello, LUI di solito piange nel buio, da solo nel suo lettino, mentre ti sogna, perché pensa di non avere nessuna speranza.  
Ho sentito che voi ragazze sentimentali vi consolate con queste favole.

**LEI** : E voi? Voi ragazzi non sentimentali? Quale è la vostra favoletta preferita?

**LUI**: Mah… che LEI sta facendo la difficile, e che, probabilmente… da soli... in _certi_ momenti intendo… lei si limita a fissare il soffitto con indifferenza.

_La ragazza trattenne a stento un sorriso e gli lanciò uno sguardo molto severo._

**LEI**: La tua invitata di stasera? Lei è…?

**LUI**:  Lei è in gamba. Ti piacerebbe.

_Oh – la ragazzi avvertì un pizzico di gelosia. E così la ragazza era in gamba. Ma perché non aveva detto semplicemente che era "bella"? L'intelligenza era il **suo **di territorio. "Bella", invece, non le interessava poi granché. Non le erano mai interessate le cretinate da ragazzina… o no?_

**LEI**: E...  è anche bella?

**LUI**: Certo che è bella.  Davvero notevole, direi. E poi, con quel vestito… wow!

** LEI**: E... io? Io sembro... "wow"? Voglio dire… con questo vestito…

_Il ragazzo sorrise._

**LUI**: No. Tu non sei e non sarai mai il tipo della bellissima.

**LEI**: Ma grazie! Grazie di nuovo per le parole gentilissime! E così cosa sarei io? Una specie di… orco?

**LUI**: Non ho detto questo!

** LEI**: E allora cosa hai detto?

**LUI**: Che non sei male. I tuoi capelli hanno una loro personalità selvatica che si addice molto al tuo carattere, che è buono solo in apparenza.

**LEI**: Ah!

**LUI**: Ah che? E' la verità.  
E penso che hai un bel nasino, piccolo e ben fatto. Sfortunatamente lo tieni sempre sepolto in qualche libro borbottando "compiti, compiti, compiti". Ma la bellezza non è la prima cosa che viene in mente quando capita di pensare a te. A nessuno, credimi.

**LEI**: Certo. Me lo posso immaginare. Io spavento a morte i bambini col mio aspetto…

**LUI**: No... non mi preoccuperei per questo… non troppo almeno. Se li spaventi, probabilmente, è solo per la tua ossessione con regole e regolamenti… Il fatto puro e semplice è che la cosa piacevole dello stare con te non sta nel fissarti adorante a bocca aperta, o nel cercare si sbirciarti le gambe — sono corte, tra l'altro (scherzo!Ahia! Sto scherzando!). No, il piacere sta nel parlare con te. Almeno… certe volte.

_La ragazza lanciò uno sguardo indifferente alle coppie che ballavano. Forse non del tutto indifferente. O forse era solo la luce della luna._

**LEI**: Ma... io… io non sono...Cho.

**LUI**: No, tu sei Hermione.

** LEI**: A volte essere  Hermione non sembra essere abbastanza.

**LUI**: A volte anche essere me stesso non sembra essere abbastanza lo stesso, ma io cerco di sopravvivere.

_Lei loguardò, stupita, ma era troppo buio per osservarne il viso._


End file.
